Small Miracles
by Mastermind Sphinx
Summary: The miracle of birth is a gift that nature bestowed only upon females. . . With the exception of sea horses that is. . . Hmm. Oneshot complete.


****

Author's Note: This is quite easily the silliest/dumbest thing that I have ever written. I don't know if this idea has been done before (I'm new into the Furuba fandom) but if it has I apologize. This is my first Fruits Basket fanfic so please be gentle. I've never been one for mpreg stories but with Hatori being a sea horse it seemed fitting. Also this is not shounen-ai, intentionally, but you can take it however you want to.

And yes, this was previously posted under a different author name, but my old account was deleted.

Small Miracles

It was another peaceful day in the household of Sohma Hatori. The Spring air was fresh with the scent of the rain that had recently fallen, the sky was clear and sunny, but not too bright. Birds sang softly. Yes, all in all it was a lovely, and more importantly _quiet_ day. But when you're a part of the Sohma family nothing good can ever last long. . .

The telephone's shrill chime rang out loudly, disturbing the peace. Hatori knew who the caller was nine out of ten times, but still, he forced himself to grudgingly answer.

"Hai-"

"TORI-SAN!" Yup, just one out of the nine times it was Ayame again. The twenty six year old egotist with the behavioral patterns of a psychotic preteen.

"What?"

"Tori-san, Tori-san! You'll never believe what _I _have so wonderfully done for _you_! You won't! In fact I've even amazed myself! I-"

"Ayame, what is it." The stoic man's words ended what could have evolved into a very long winded self-praising tirade.

"You have to come over and see it! Please, please, **please** Tori-san!"

As much as it was the case that Ayame listened to, and complied with, every little word that the dragon Sohma spoke, it was also true that Hatori could (secretly) not find it within himself to refuse the snake's overly enthusiastic pleas.

"Fine," he conceded then promptly hung up the phone. Much as he would never care to admit it, the man was a little curious as to what this _wonderful surprise _could be. . .Then, after a moment of consideration, prayed that it was not some weird nurse outfit. Oh dear God, that's probably what it was.

"TORI-SAN!" There was soon an effeminate crazy man attached to his side in an energetic glomp. "You came! I'm so happy!"

"What is this _thing_ that you have to show me."

"Huh?" Confusion cutely fogged two large amber eyes for a moment before the other Sohma caught on. "Oh yeah, _that_. C'mon, c'mon! Follow me! But close your eyes!"

"Baka."

"Please?!?!"

"Aya-"

"PLEEEEEEEEEASE?!"

In response the more serious man sighed heavily, yet did comply and shut his eyes.

"Good. . . And **no** peeking!" With that Ayame took Hatori's hand and lead him down the hall and into the main room of his house. "Okay, you can open them now!"

As the man opened his eyes nervously he was greeted by the sight of a large aquarium with . . . A little seahorse in it. "Do you like it Tori-san? I got it so that if you ever were to go Juunishi on me there would be a place to put you. . . But then _I_, in my infinite wisdom, realized that you might get lonely so I got you a little friend!. . . Hatori?"

Well, it was certainly better than a dress he presumed. Actually. . . It was kind of, cute. Despite the unlikely hood that he would ever be 'huggled' while at Ayame's house the idea was rather thoughtful. "It's nice. . .Thank you, Aya."

"Aaa!" The slightly younger man's eyes grew to twice their normal size as Ayame beamed with a smile. "TORI-SAN LIKES IT!. . . Now I hope you like the other present too!"

"Other-"

"TA DA!" With that the white haired man seemed to procure a frilly white nurse's dress with large pink bows. "Now you can look pretty when you go to visit Gure-san and my little brother!. . . Tori-san?"

"I-"

"Yes I know it's a little short for you, but there are matching panties so it's okay!"

It was just too much for the poor baby dragon to handle and with a poof of smoke he converted into his Juunishi form.

"TORI-SAN! Water, water!. . . Oh wait, because of my extreme genius this is no longer an issue! Hang on Tori-san! I will save you!" With that the white haired man gently took the baby dragon into his cupped hands and gently set him into the tank. "How's the water Tori-san? I hope you like it in there. Do I need to change the temperature? Do you need some fish flakes? Can I-"

Of all the wonderful timing in the world. . .There came throughout the house the chiming of the doorbell. Torn between answering the door and attending to his beloved _Tori-san_ Ayame just stood dumbly for a moment or two before the incessant chiming began again. "Excuse me! I will be right back! COMING!" With that the man bound giddily out of the room leaving the Juunishi baby dragon alone with the sea horse.

Hatori stared at the odd creature as it swam closer to him. He'd never seen a sea horse, aside from pictures on television, before. It was a rather odd looking creature indeed. . . And it was getting closer and closer. Also, upon further inspection he could tell that Ayame had purchased a female sea horse, whether by choice or not Hatori didn't know. . . But the thing was only centimeters away now.

"Back off."

"Squee?" The thing made an odd, high pitched noise in response.

"Go away!" It definitely wanted something from him but Hatori couldn't tell what. "What do you want?!?!"

"Squeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Oh no, it became increasingly clear as the creatures bugged out eyes turned into little pink hearts.

"AYAMEEEEEEEE!"

"Tori-san, what happened?"

With a scowl on his face the man roughly began pulling his clothes back on. "Nothing."

"Did my sea horse hurt you? Are you okay?! Gomen-nasai!!!"

"I don't want to discuss it Aya."

As the last of the buttons upon his shirt were done the man began to stomp off down the hall and towards the front door. He had had enough stress for one year all packed into one day.

"Please tell me what's wrong Hatori!" The man stopped at hearing that. He knew when Ayame didn't call him by his nick name that he was truly serious. Despite being very angry he couldn't stay that way for long, not when Ayame, who was not only his relative but also his best friend, looked at him so pathetically.

"It's alright Aya. Calm down."

That brought the broad grin back onto the hyper man's features. "Hai!. . . So you're not angry?"

"Not at you."

"YAY!" With that a glomp was given, not that Hatori entirely minded. After a traumatizing experience like that he really needed a hug, anyone would.

"I have to get back to work now," he reluctantly broke off the embrace with Ayame.

"Okay. . . But come back sometime! I think that Horsie and you would get along really well if you got to know each other!" Oh, he had **no** idea. "I'm going to make tiny little sea horse sized clothes for her to wear with lots of ribbons. I know, I know. It will be difficult but I'm just that good. I can make you some too! And-"

The rest was never heard for Hatori had left some time ago, leaving the snake to rant and rave for however long he could go on without noticing that he was alone, and that could be an extremely long time indeed.

The next morning, despite being a beautiful spring day, just as the day before, began very bleakly for poor Sohma Hatori. Rudely he was awoken to bile creeping up his throat, causing him to run from bed to the nearest bathroom to vomit. That was odd, he had felt just fine the day before. He decided to rest and not go into work, that way he could nip this in the bud if he were getting sick.

But that idea did not help any. For the rest of the day his feet began to feel swollen and he had the oddest urges to splurge upon large amounts of ice cream and pickles. And directly after the consumption of said oddities, more puking occurred.

This cycle, however, did not end after a day or two's rest. It continued for an entire week, and followed into the beginning of the next. Also he was starting to look a little thick around the middle and for the life of him Hatori could not figure out why. Sure he had been eating like a Billy goat for eight days, but the majority of that food had come right back up. If anything he should have lost weight. . .

Being a doctor he could not think of any disease that could be occurring, and the only obvious answer was so absurd that it was anatomically impossible. . . But after a week of having all of the symptoms he could no longer deny what this case seemed to be. Reluctantly he went into his office and took one of his one minute tests. . . Oh no, it turned blue. It was affirmative, Sohma Hatori was pregnant.

"You're going to have babies?!?!" Ayame's eyes lit up largely for a moment before they quickly filled with tears. "But I wanted your first to be mine!"

"Oh congratulations Hatori!" Tohru quickly chirped. The news had been, reluctantly, delivered to the entire group of not only Ayame but Tohru, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou as well. He hadn't meant for it to slip out to all of them, but thanks to Ayame's outburst it had.

"Is your sea horse wife as excited as you are?" The girl asked in her innocent, yet rather dumb way.

"I did **not** marry a sea horse."

"Huuuh!" The girl gasped. "B-but that means your babies will be born out of wedlock! That's so unfair to them! The poor things!" Tohru looked positively heart broken as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah Ha-san, those poor little darlings." Shigure teased. "You just go and have a wild, passionate affair with a beautiful young sea creature and then go and have her babies without telling her! For shame."

"I was raped!"

"Oh I didn't know! I'm so sorry. . . It's okay Hatori-san, there are groups for victims." Tohru gently patted his back.

Meanwhile, while all of this conversing was going on both Kyou and Yuki just stared at the other four occupants of the room in such a manner as one might stare at a bloody train wreck. . . Hatori-san, pregnant. It was too scary to be funny.

"So, do you have any names picked out?. . . Is it going to be a baby seahorse or a human baby?" For once the slightly naïve girl brought up a very relevant point. Which would it be? If it were a human baby he just wouldn't know how to deal with that. . . But judging by the rapid gestation period Hatori guessed that he would be giving birth to sea horses, thank God.

"Sea horses. . . And I have no intention of naming them."

"Tori-san!" Ayame began to beg. "You **have** to name them! We can raise them together! They can call you mommy and everything! It would be perfect. Pleasepleaseplease?!?!?!"

"No."

"So. . . When are the little bundles of joy expected to come out then?" Shigure asked with a broad grin.

Not being a man who was knowledgeable in the ways of the sea horse, all Hatori could do was shrug.

"Then that settles it! Tori-san, you will stay with me until the babies are born. Yes I know that it's very generous but I insist and I won't hear another word about it! You need someone to watch over you in your newfound state of delicateness." Ayame's proposal was difficult to refuse. Hatori also realized, grudgingly, that the offspring would need a place to be born.

"Fine. But I won't be put in a tank with your evil pet."

"But Horsie deserves to see the miracle of birth too! Tori-saaaan!"

The next four days were spent in Ayame's house. Being waited on, catered too, and just all around being smothered. Hatori had never been one who was too particularly fond of doting but the way that his companion was so diligent and caring, for once putting another's needs before his own. It really shed light on a more hidden side of the man and reminded Hatori just why it was that they were best friends and had been for over ten years. . .

He hadn't been sure what would happen but sometime on the twelfth night, Hatori felt himself go into Juunishi mode. It was time. After depositing him in the tank, sadly along with the rapist, Ayame went to quickly call some of the other family members to come and see it.

"Okay Tori-san!" Looking at Ayame's face through the water and glass of the tank was slightly disturbing. No wonder fish were so weird. "You've got to breathe! Heee heee hooooo! Heee heee hoooo! And push! Come on! Push!"

Baka the baby dragon thought right before a little contraction poked at his stomach. _Oh no_, he thought. _This is going to be really painful. . ._ Much to his surprise though there was no pain beyond that and in front of his eyes appeared a tiny little sea horse baby. And another, then another, and another and another! They just kept coming until there were over a hundred!

The process lasted only about ten minutes so by the time Shigure and the other three arrived the last of the little babies had been born.

"Oh, they're so tiny!" Tohru remarked as the little ones floated about the tank.

Seeing that his work had been done Hatori swam up to the top of the tank, lest he be molested into having babies once again by the evil _Horsie_. "Get me out of here now!"

Gently Ayame scooped him out and waited a moment or two before **poof** and Hatori was human, and happily impregnate, once again. "Oh Tori-san they're so beautiful! You're such a wonderful mommy!" Ayame hugged him tightly, despite the fact that he was still sans clothing. Luckily the innocent's (that being Tohru) eyes were too transfixed upon the new lives to notice.

After another half hour or so things had winded down and the others finally went home after many congratulations, and twice as many snickers and bad jokes. All in all, Hatori decided, it truly had not been **that** bad but he still never wished for it to happen again.

"Tori-san it really is a little miracle. . ." Ayame remarked with a small smile as he watched them all swim around their true mother.

"I suppose."

"Yeah, but Hatori. . . You're a father, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

With a sigh the man lit a cigarette and began to smoke calmly. "Aya, they're just animals, it doesn't really count."

"**I**think it does. . .They're half yours, even if that half is your Juunishi half."

"I suppose. . ." Actually, they were rather cute, Hatori decided as he looked at all of them. Practically invisible in their smallness. . . He really did like them. A lot. Not that he would ever tell anyone that.

"Ne, Tori-san?"

"Hm?"

A mischievous glint lit up Ayame's golden eyes. "Do you think if we started hugging any of them that they might turn into humans?"

"**Don't you dare!**"


End file.
